Anti-cliché
by Onmyuji
Summary: AU. "Tú dijiste: no rosas." "Sí, pero tampoco pedí un ramo de rábanos.". Respuesta al reto cumpleañero pedido por Shemmo en el foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_Mi segundo fanfic para ti, Shemmo :P esta vez un regalo hiper atrasado de cumpleaños, pero que espero cumpla tus expectativas, que te lo hice con mucho amor. ¡Te mando un abrazo!_

Total de palabras: 1,893.

* * *

**Anti-cliché**

**Reto cumpleañero para Shemmo en el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**por Onmyuji**

Higurashi Kagome era _más o menos_ normal. Bueno, a decir verdad, ella nunca se había considerado rara. Quizás un punto medio. Sí, esa era la forma de describirse a sí misma.

Nunca era demasiado excéntrica, pero tampoco tenía costumbres propias de abuelitas o de los años 20's (década que solía usar de ejemplo para explicarse). Nunca dejaba que nadie pagara nada por ella, pero siempre esperaba que los chicos con los que salía le abrieran la puerta o la dejaran pasar primero.

Siempre cedía el lugar a los ancianos, los discapacitados o embarazadas en el transporte público, pero se mostraba severamente irascible cuando sus pies se aquejaban de dolor y algún chico incauto no la notaba lo suficiente para cederle su asiento. Era una fuerte defensora de la igualdad de género... pero incluso ella prefería que su novio hiciera tareas que ella consideraba _masculinas_.

Higurashi Kagome podía ser todo, menos _normal_. Y contradictoria en principios. Sí, eso también.

Por eso Inuyasha había resultado ser el _catalizador_ a los modos tan exóticos de la muchacha de cabellos negros.

Criado en una familia completamente _occidentalizada_, como ella gustaba de referirles con todo el respeto del mundo; su novio tenía las prácticas y pensamientos más machistas de principios del XVIII. Aunque con unos padres tan liberales, Kagome no terminaba de comprender como había quedado prendada de un perfecto caballero y aún poder ceder ante él, cuando era lo único que le quedaba.

Menuda pareja de raros se había juntado ahí.

Kagome nunca estuvo a favor del matrimonio. A decir verdad, su idea de una relación de pareja era un noviazgo eterno, donde cada cual viviera en su propia casa y, de vez en cuando, tener escapadas vacacionales pseudo-románticas. De hecho, su mayor aspiración en ese ámbito había sido la unión libre, viviendo en un departamento modesto sin tener un solo hijo.

Y luego vino Inuyasha que, en el día más extraño de todos (cena romántica a la luz de las velas a las 3 de la tarde, carreras de motocross al terminar, para después concluir en la fuente de chorros de agua del parque de atracciones de la ciudad), se arrodilló frente a la azabache, empapado de pies a cabeza y, rodeado de gente al por mayor, extrajo de sus bolsos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul... con un anillo de compromiso en forma de _donut_.

Sí, de _donut_. Rosada e idéntica a las que consume _Homero Simpson_.

Y cómo no, Kagome dijo que sí a la propuesta de matrimonio no pedida por Inuyasha, mientras brincaba dando vueltas por la fuente de agua y gritaba, más emocionada que nunca.

Pero Inuyasha no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando le propuso matrimonio a esa mujer.

.

—_¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?_

—_Dije que no quiero flores en la ceremonia, en la recepción. No quiero flores, nada. —Respondió ella mientras revolvía su té matcha con un poco de azúcar y lo bebía de un golpe, como si fuera un shot de tequila—. ¿Algún problema con eso?_

—_Bueno, sí. Mi madre espera que sea una boda rosa y llena de todos esos clichés románticos que salen en las películas. —Oh. Kagome sonrió mientras observaba a su novio por el rabillo del ojo, sirviéndose un poco más de té. A veces se olvidaba que sólo ella era así de extraña, que no tenía por qué someter a los demás a sus peculiares gustos._

—_Con suerte pensaba que debíamos tener una torta de bodas._

—_No me jodas con eso. La torta se queda. —Bueno, Inuyasha aún no le había confesado a su futura novia que tenía una obsesión con las tortas. Ella palmeó su propio hombro y luego sonrió, haciendo ajustes en un papel que tenía enfrente, justo a lado de su té._

—_De acuerdo, la torta se queda. Las flores se van._

—_No._

_Carajo. Tenía qué tener el prometido más chapado a la antigua que se le pudo haber ocurrido tener._

—_No quiero rosas en mi boda. No habrá flores._

—_Kagome._

—_Inuyasha. —Tomó un respiro—. No tendré tiempo para encontrar un proveedor que llene nuestra boda de florecitas rojas y cursis. Aún tengo qué terminar los arreglos del vestido, la torta, los invitados..._

—_¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si lo hago yo?_

_Una mirada seria y largo acompañó el pulcro silencio que siguió al ofrecimiento del chico de largo cabello plateado._

—_Estás de coña. —Respingó ella mientras revisaba algunas cosas en los papeles que tenía en la mesa y luego sacaba el teléfono móvil de su pantalón y comenzaba a revisar llamadas y a marcar teléfonos._

—_¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_

.

Y de esa forma, Inuyasha selló su muy particular destino en la búsqueda del sustituto perfecto para las rosas. Pero... ¿Qué podía usar sino una rosa? Es decir, los tulipanes, las lilas y un montón de flores más cuyos nombres no recordaba; podrían ser perfectas para su boda. El único detalle recaía en lo difícil de su traslado y el poco tiempo de vida que tenían.

Y maldijo su bocota por no haber cedido a las decisiones de su novia y aceptarlas de buena gana. No. Él quería ser parte de la boda y ahora tenía encima el tiempo para encontrar un proveedor de flores para cubrir esa nueva mortificación que se había re-agregado a sus necesidades prenupciales.

O eso pensó él. Cuando una idea extraña le atravesó la cabeza mientras su madre servía la cena. Primero se cacheteó mentalmente, dispuesto a mandar al carajo las decisiones de su mujer y tapizarle el día de rosas de todos los colores, sólo para joderle la existencia.

Pero luego decidió que le daría gusto. Por tratarse de su boda... y de todas las veces que podría cobrárselas después.

* * *

Kagome no tuvo señales de vida alguna de su prometido en las dos semanas que transcurrieron entre el día de la boda y el arreglo que ambos habían hecho en cuanto a la decoración de ese día tan especial.

Fue tan extraño que llegó un punto en que pensó que realmente estaría muerto. Pero al llamar a su teléfono móvil sólo recibía evasivas y ausentes respuestas a su mal intento de conversación. Y luego él colgaba, argumentando que tenía algún pendiente por hacer. ¿Sería posible que se estuviera tomando libertad para descansar cuando precisaban la decoración de su boda?

Bufó indignada mientras revisaba su maquillaje, pegada al espejo. Su madre y su mejor amiga, Sango, ya hablaban hasta por los codos, mientras comentaban lo hermosa que lucía dentro de un vestido de novia; elegido por ella misma en pos de su voluntad, sin rechazarlo en lo absoluto.

¿Qué? Aún quería una boda. Aún cuando siempre había dicho que jamás se casaría.

Se giró a su madre, algo ansiosa, habló rápido—. Mamá, ¿has visto si Izayoi-san ha llegado ya? —La Sra. Higurashi gesticuló lo que a Kagome le pareció un murmullo propio. Se frotó las sientes mientras tomaba un respiro, paciente. Probó con otra pregunta—. ¿Saben si Inuyasha ya se hizo cargo de la decoración? —Se impacientó.

Esta vez fue Sango la que habló—. Cuando llegamos, estaba preparando la decoración de la capilla. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver? —Su amiga negó con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para verse una última vez el vestido y luego se giró, sonriente.

¿Así que Inuyasha había logrado decorar su boda? ¡Esto tenía ella qué verlo!

Ansiosa como sólo ella, salió de la sala que habían preparado especialmente para que ella terminase de ajustar su ropa y su maquillaje sin que Inuyasha pudiese verla. Luego caminó hasta la entrada de la capilla y se acomodó, lista para que el abuelo Higurashi tomara su brazo y la entregara en el altar ante su amado.

La marcha de Wagner comenzó a sonar, indicando que la ceremonia esperaba por ella para comenzar. Kagome quiso abrir la puerta para empezar a caminar, cuando su amiga Sango la atajó y le colocó una venda en la cara.

¡Le iban a estropear el maquillaje!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella ofuscada mientras su abuelo soltaba una risilla junto a su amiga la castaña.

—Es un pedido de Inuyasha. Quiere que sea todo una sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa?" Inquirió—. ¿Arruinó todo, no es así?

—Oh, vamos. —Replicó su amiga mientras soltaba a la azabache y comenzaba a abrir la puerta—. Es Inuyasha, deberías confiar un poco más en él.

Pero Kagome se sintió muy extraña en todo su camino por el pasillo hasta el altar. Escuchó a la gente levantarse y hacer comentarios sobre lo original de esta boda y de lo digna que resultaba para una pareja tan exótica como lo eran ella e Inuyasha.

Su abuelo le advirtió en voz baja que había llegado al altar y que había un escalón por subir. Atendió la recomendación, cuando su madre le pidió que tomara fuerte el ramo, que a continuación le pasó.

Kagome percibió un extraño olor; mismo que ignoró. Asimismo, encontró que el arreglo floral en sus manos era más pesado de lo que pensó que sería. Escuchó a lo lejos a su novio, pseudo-hiperventilando.

Y cuando abrió los ojos para poder apreciar con preocupación el altar en que se casaría, la decoración y su ramo, la mandíbula de Kagome se fue hasta el suelo, mientras su novio le sonreía, casi con burla y satisfacción.

Era verde y con manchones blancos y abultados. Era enorme, esponjoso y tenía ese olor raro que ya había percibido. Luego le dio una vuelta a la capilla, encontrándola adornada con más vegetales por donde quiera. Hasta parecía que habían asistido a la ensalada más grande del mundo y no una boda.

Pero no eran rosas, _menos mal_.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Sí, Kagome?

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —Preguntó ella mientras observaba su ramo y lo movía en su dirección, intentando obtener una respuesta lógica y decente de su futuro esposo. El chico observó el ramo con atención y se mostró aprensivo.

—Tú dijiste: no rosas. —Se defendió él.

—Sí, pero tampoco pedí un ramo de rábanos. —Pronunció ella con mucho cuidado, sin estar del todo segura sobre si reír o enojarse.

—Dijiste que querías ayuda. Que no querías rosas. Me ofrecí a ayudarte, aceptaste. —Respondió él—. Me encargué de ello. ¡Lo hice bien!

—Sí, pero tampoco pedí un ramo de rábanos. —Repitió ella, entonando muy bajito y casi a punto de soltar una carcajada.

El peliplateado suspiró e inclinó su cabeza en dirección a su futura suegra, que sostenía un ramo de zanahorias en sus manos, explicando sin hablar que podría cambiar de ramo cuando ella mejor lo dispusiera. La joven azabache respiró con cierta incomprensión, mientras sonreía a punto de carcajear y luego le tomaba la mano a su futuro esposo, indicándole que había hecho la elección correcta.

¡Vegetales! Vaya. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?—. Vale, sí que fuiste original.

—Te dije que podría ayudar con los preparativos de la boda.

—Vale. Debería hacerte caso más a menudo.

—¿Y qué te parece si guardamos silencio y esperamos que el cura nos dé la bendición?

—De acuerdo. Pero espero que no pretendas que te haga ensaladas por los próximos tres meses con semejante cantidad de hortalizas. — Se burló ella mientras su prometido la aferraba fuerte del brazo y caminaban juntos hasta el cura, todos listos para dar comienzo a la boda más _anti-cliché_ que verían jamás en su vida.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado tanto como a mí me encantó escribirla :) en especial a ti, Shemmo :D sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, sobre todo si me ayudan a mejorar :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
